dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganos (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Anime: "You're Our Tenth Warrior! Goku Approaches Frieza!!" Manga: "Universal Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |Race= |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death =Age 780 (erased from existence, revived) |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Team Universe 4 Team Tekka |Classification= |Affiliations= }} Ganos (ガノス Ganosu) is a warrior from Universe 4. Biography Dragon Ball Super In the anime; Ganos battles against multiple members of Team Universe 7; most notably Master Roshi. He gives Master Roshi worthy battle and almost defeats him a couple of times before being defeated by Master Roshi's Life Force MAX Power Kamehameha. In the manga; Ganos is defeated by Kale. Ganos is later revived after Android 17 wished for the all erased universes to be restored. Dragon Ball Advanced Tekka recruits Ganos as a member of Team Tekka and participates alongside them in the Octofinal against Team Pinich. He is able to overpower Wanta and Paprika with his base level power. He faces off against them and later battles against Paprika in his Transformed State while Paprika was protecting Wanta and Skwash in Skwash's Mindscape. Paprika transformed into his 2nd Transformed State and was able to overwhelm Paprika before facing off against his Great Ape power. Paprika transformed into a Super Saiyan out of his resolve to protect his teammates and overpowers Ganos enough to allow Skwash to awaken and begin his transformation to Super Saiyan 4. Ganos battle against Wanta and Paprika to prevent them from leaving him in Skwash's Mindscape and was ultimately reverted to his base form during the battle. He is ultimately disqualified for using Ultra Instinct -Sign- which is against the rules of the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament. Techniques *Ki Blast - The basic form of ki. *Flight - The ability to fly with ki. *Continuous Energy Bullet - A technique used in the Anime. **Grand Razor Aplomado - Ganos fires a barrage of ki-slashes at his opponent. ***Peregrine Crush - A more powerful version used by Ganos in his transformed state. *Energy Punch - A technique used in the Anime. *Grand Eagle - A technique used in the Anime. Ganos uses a similar technique in Dragon Ball Advanced. **Golden Eagle - A stronger version used by Ganos in Dragon Ball Advanced. Ganos uses his energy to create the actual shape of a sword and attempts to duels his opponent with it. He can make it explode by gripping the grip tightly and it strong enough to gravely wound opponents that are stronger than him. *Electricity - A technique used in the anime. *Circular Cutter - An energy disc in the shape of saw used in the Fanga and Super Dragon Ball Heroes. **Circular Storm - In his 2nd Transformed State; he raises his head above and generates a large energy sphere from his finger which then separates into multiple Energy Discs fired at his opponent. *Ultra Roar - After taking a deep breath - Ganos let out a roar so loud that it can crack the planetoid the Timespace Rift Tournament arena is situated on. *Peregrine Claw Grip - In her 2nd Transformed state; he shapes his ki into the shape a talon and binds his target as slowly tightens its grip over time. Transformation Transformed State Referred to as his "True" Form in the anime. He uses this form in the anime against Master Roshi. In Dragon Ball Advanced; Ganos transformed into his Avian state while battling against Paprika in Skwash's mind. However, he was overpowered by Paprika's Great Ape power state. 2nd Transformed State Ganos achieved his 2nd Transformed State by destroying his red and yellow gem on his belt revealing it to be an inhibitor. Ganos' green vest is torn as he becomes larger in height and muscle mass as his hair becomes white and brown, and tail feather's similar to a Bald Eagle. He is able to match Paprika's Great Ape power state after it was enhanced by his near-death experience. Ultra Instinct -Sign- Called "Autonomous Ultra Instinct" in the English Dub in order to match the lip-synch. Ganos achieved the incomplete state of Ultra Instinct while fighting Paprika and Wanta in Skwash's mindscape. Category:Canon Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Martial Artists